Demain, dès l'aube
by Snapou Black
Summary: "Demain, dès l'aube nous achèverons le prisonnier." "Il n'est pas trop tard Hermione,. Tant qu'il n'est pas trop tard il y a de l'espoir."


**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Harry Potter

**Titre de l'OS **: Demain, dès l'aube

**Résumé** : _"Demain, dès l'aube nous achèverons le prisonnier." "Il n'est pas trop tard Hermione,. Tant qu'il n'est pas trop tard il y a de l'espoir."_

**En plus** : cf nott de fin. Le dire au début casserait tout :D

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Lors Voldemort n'était pas un homme bon. Beaucoup se seraient même arrêté à "homme", sans commettre de faute majeur, il fallait l'avouer. Et pour cause ! Depuis qu'il avait fait son grand retour au pouvoir, il n'avait même plus apparence humaine. Les apparences ont beaux être trompeuses, il se peut qu'elles ne soient plus qu'expressives. Debout face à une importante foule d'hommes vêtus de noirs, le mage aux sombres intentions rappelait une dernière fois ses idées et projets de victoire. Toute proche qu'elle était. Pas un instant il ne s'intéressa à la mine effarée d'une toute jeune recrue : Blaise Zabini. Le garçon en lui même ne l'intéressait pas, mais sans lui... jamais le petit prodigue Nott ne serait venu le rejoindre. D'ailleurs, quand il y songe, il se disait que son attaque prévue le lendemain pouvait aussi prendre l'apparence d'une mission de sauvetage. Bien que n'ayant jamais fait ceci (un mangemort n'est qu'un homme. un homme est remplaçable comme la roue d'une voiture) il pouvait bien faire une exception. D'autant plus que c'était la tête de Nott qui était actuellement en jeu. Capturé trois jours plus tôt, il était gardé prisonnier par l'ordre. Jusqu'à il y a peu, Voldemort avait cru que Theodore s'évaderait de lui même, ou qu'il suffirait de le chercher au cours d'une quelconque attaque. Pourtant, il avait apprit que Potter en personne, que Potter le saint sauveur souhaitait la tête de son ancien camarade de classe. Sans doute pensait-il que cela le calmerait... le naïf. Il avait beau se moquer de ses hommes, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins sa propriété et quiconque oserait y toucher s'exposer alors à de lourdes pénalités. Le fait qu'il ne s'agisse de ce garçon là en particulier ne ferait qu'aggraver un peu plus les choses.

Harry Potter était assis en bout de table, dans la salle à manger du Square Grimmaurd. Le garçon brun aux lunettes rondes attendait, impatiemment, le retour d'Hermione qui était descendu fournir un dernier repas à leur prisonnier. Le choix de l'exécuter avait été dur à prendre, et pire encore à annoncer. Il ôterait sciemment la vie d'un homme. D'un enfant. Bien que du même âge, il semblait tellement plus jeune et innocent que cela ne faisait que le rendre un peu plus dangereux qu'il n'était réellement. On ne se méfierait pas de lui, au contraire d'un Lucius ou même d'un Draco Malfoy, donc on avait tendance à se méfier systématiquement. Non, Theodore Nott semblait être plutôt de ceux à vous sourire, vous aider, vous sauver pour mieux vous tuer par la suite. Et puis... Harry ne cacherait pas que c'était aussi pour voir la réaction de l'ennemi aux suites de cette exécution. Voldemort donnait l'impression de particulièrement tenir à ce menteur.

- Demain, dès l'aube, débuta Harry sitôt son amie de retour. Demain, dès l'aube nous achèverons le prisonnier. Ainsi ils verront de quoi nous sommes capables.

Voldemort marchait, tête haute et baguette en main. Il avançait comme s'il se savait déjà victorieux. Pour autant, il n'y aurait ni gagnant ni perdant aujourd'hui ; simplement un camp un peu moins perdant que l'autre, ce qui était déjà une victoire en soi. Ses hommes à sa suite, ils avançaient tous comme d'un même homme. Ils étaient, pour le moment, tous prêts à mourir pour cette cause qu'ils défendaient avec tant de ferveur... sans doute ce "courage" ne durerait-il pas.

Poings liés derrière le dos, Theodore fût sortie de la cave où il était retenu sans aucune attention ni compassion quand à son état. Il était éreinté, ses membres ankylosés. La tête lourde de pensées noires, il pensait déjà à la manière dont il serait achevé. Depuis l'annonce de sa mort prochaine, aucun sujet autre que celui ci ne l'intéressait. Si ce n'était Hermione. Elle avait lâché une unique larme la veille. Une larme pour deux. Déjà une larme de trop. Potter savait-il le mal qu'il ferait et faisait subir à sa meilleure amie ? Oui. Non ? Les deux réponses le dégoûtaient. Même Blaise (même Blaise !), qui ne se disait pas être son meilleur ami savait (et parce qu'il avait deviné... s'il vous plait) ce qui liait la Gryffondor téméraire au charismatique mangemort

- Avance Nott, lui cracha-ton au visage. On a peur de la mort ? Nous qui l'avons tant infligée. Si ce n'est pas ironique ça.  
- Je n'ai aucune mort sur la conscience, avoua fièrement le brun avant de planter son regard dans celui de l'ennemi. Ce qui ne sera bientôt plus valable pour toi. Vous combattez nos crimes en ne vous montrant pas plus respectueux que nous envers le genre humain. On ne combat pas le feu par le feu.

Hermione était assis aux côtés de Remus. Elle n'avait voulu le faire face à Theo ou aux autres, mais maintenant qu'elle était presque seule. Le brun n'avait probablement pas besoin de la voir pleurer, cela n'améliorerait en rien son moral, déjà bien bas. Quand aux autres, n'étaient-ils pas ceux qui le condamnait ? Et elle était censée, elle aussi, en faire partie. Censée détester Theodore et ce qu'il représentait. Devait-elle vraiment détester l'amour et le sentiment d'espoir qu'il lui insufflait ? Il n'était pas comme les autres qu'il accompagnait. Alors pourquoi serait-il le seul dans cet état ? Il y en avait d'autre. Autant les encourager à les rejoindre, non ?

- Il n'est pas trop tard Hermione, tenta de sourire Remus. Tant qu'il n'est pas trop tard il y a de l'espoir.

Voldemort. Potter. Potter. Voldemort. L'un était en hauteur par rapport à l'autre. Pour autant, tous voyaient parfaitement la scène, bien trop facile à imaginer. Theodore, la tête contre une pierre plate, les mains toujours entravées, n'essayait pas de fuir. Plutôt mourir que continuer sur cette pente glissante sur laquelle il s'engouffrait peu à peu. Harry le dominait de toute sa hauteur, une noble relique entre les mains : l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'apprêtait à la profaner. La tacher d'un sang. D'un sang innocent.

Alors qu'il la levait pour ensuite fendre l'air et tuer l'ennemi à ses pieds. Sa meilleure amie arriva en courant à leurs côtés et protégea de ses bras le brun, attaché. Tous, aussi bien mangemort que phénix, en eurent le souffle coupé. Theodore le premier. Hermione Granger venait-elle réellement de s'interposer entre Theodore Nott, le mangemort, et son pote Potter ? Etaient-ils tous entrain de faire le même rêve étrange, ou alors ceci était bel et bien vrai ?

- Hermione ? S'étonna Harry. Il t'a ensorcelé ! Tu n'es pas... tu n'as pas... tu ne viens pas de...  
- D'après toi d'où me viennent les informations que je vous fournies ? Demanda la brune en guise de réponse. De Theodore, pardi. Pourquoi lui et moi étions nous en train de parler lors de sa capture et non de nous battre ? Il est certes manipulateur, fourbe, arrogant, un peu mauvais garçon mais je...

Tout au long de l'énumération de ses méfaits, Theodore perdait son sourire. Ce n'était que faux, il ne pouvait pas être cette répliqué de Draco. Lui qui décrivait toujours le blond de cette manière, voilà qu'il vivait la même chose à son tour. Quelle vie injuste que la sienne.

Voldemort profita de la distraction offerte par la sang de bourbe pour sonner l'assaut. Les premiers sorts commencèrent à quitter les baguettes des mangemorts, qui ne tardèrent pas à recevoir une réponse. Conscient du danger imminent et de l'importance de Theodore Nott à présent pour les mangemorts, le survivant interrompit Hermione et commença à, enfin, aller porter main forte aux autres tandis que la jeune femme relevait et libérait le brun. Lequel était toujours un peu hagard et surpris de ne pas être mort.

Le jeune mangemort s'éloigna d'elle en vitesse, ce n'est qu'en prenant la peine de légèrement tourner la tête pour mieux comprendre sa réaction que la lumière fût faite. Le monde se figea pour chaque sorcier alentour. Alors qu'Harry s'attendait à recevoir un cuisant sortilège de découpe, ce fût son ancien prisonnier, qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer un peu plus tôt... qui en fût le malheureux récepteur. Dans un cri de douleur, il s'effondra au sol... et ne se releva pas. Il n'entendit donc pas que l'on hurlait par deux fois son prénom. L'un des appels était de Hermione quand à l'autre... Blaise en était le responsable.

* * *

**Nott** : Initialement le titre était "Exécution" mais sincèrement... "Demain, dès l'aube" ça me parle plus. A mes yeux "Demain, dès l'aube" ça peut laisser une pointe d'espoir, alors qu'exécution parait immédiatement sombre.

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


End file.
